herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia Nativiallum
"Listen to what I'm going to say...the story won't end happy, but...was it ever happy to begin with?" Character *title = Princess Anastasia Nativiallum *Romaji = 姫アナスタシア *Lit = Anasutashia-hime *first game = The Heroton Group: Origins of Another *games = The Heroton Group: Origins of Another, The Heroton Group: The After Years *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Michelle Ruff *japanactor = Miyuki Sawashiro *nickname = Anna, Princess, Diantha (Alter Ego as an Actress/Alias in Kalos, France), Cammy Meele (Canadian Alias, used starting in 2010, Abandoned after her arrest in 2019), Mayor Anne (Mobian Alias, 2019-2034), Asuka Kazama (Japanese Alias, 2034-2039, Still uses on occasion) *Race = Aeternusian *Hair color = Red, Aeternusian White with Light Green Highlights (Real hair color) *skin color = Pale *gender = Female *eye color = Crystal blue with Keyhole Shaped Heterochromia (Gold on the right eye and Silver on the left) *attire = *height = 5' 7" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Aeternus *hobbies = *family = Future Anastasia (Counterpart from Infernal Universe who becomes Xanastasia the Absolute), Andre Nativiallum (Father, Deceased), Alexandra Nativiallum (Mother, Deceased, Continues to Exist as Mem Aleph), Sisters and Brothers (Deceased), Alexei Nativiallum (Younger Brother, Deceased, Continues to Exist as Dirmurge), Johan Liebert (Foster Father), Eva Liebert (Foster Mother), Eloy A. Rosario (Husband), Eroichi Rosario (Step-Daughter), Edward Rosario (Step-son), Emily Rosario (Step-Daughter), Morgan Rosario (Step-Daughter after Fusing with Eroichi), Kristina V. Rosario (Daughter after Universal Merge), Xander Rosario Nativiallum (Son after Universal Merge) *Date of Birth = May 20th, 1595 *age = 12 (Lost Prologue), 20 (Origins of Another Onward Physically, Aging has Stopped), 400 (Actual Age, Origins of Another), 494 (After Years), 495 (After Years II) *alignment = Good *food = *likes = Her Family *dislikes = Mem Aleph, Adolf Hitler *ability type = *Arcana = Fool *Persona = Alice Concept and creation Back in 2010 when after Years was being thought up of, every concept of characters of the old and new generations. Most characters where either redesigned, remade or scraped. Appearance Similar to Digi, Anna is a Aeternusian, one of both pure and royal heritage. She stands 5 feet, 7 inches tall, pale skin, and white long wavy hair with lime-green highlights that reaches down to her thighs (Even longer when fully let down), as well as two Long stands of that hair extend out of the front of her scalp and up behind her. As a Trait of her family, she has Keyhole shaped irises and heterochromia, the bottom of her eyes are Crystal but the Top of the right eye is Gold and the Top of the left is Silver. Physically she's well built and, despite having very Large breasts (An E cup similar to Natashaa Leointh), she's incredibly athletic and flexible, as well as having some visible abs and some muscle on her arms and legs. History Voice acting Abilities Personality Anna is a very strong person who doesn't like showing her real self to others, even the ones she really cares about. That being said, after her family members, who either died during Aeternus' Purge, or married and died from losing their eternal youth; She barely holds anyone close to her, and to that effect, sees everyone she meets as a temporary friendship. Because of this, she ends up moving away grom the places she lives after 15 years or so to prevent anyone from finding out of her eternal youth, as all of her friends eventually die of old age eventually. Underneath her rather "cool" exterior that she poses herself as, she's actually very silly and carefree. Despite being able to keep herself busy for almost 100 years of being on Earth, she suffers from heavy depression. Anna has attempted suicide more than once, only to talk herself out of it, as she grew tired of living so long without any permanent friends or family. Ironically, she had tried settling down before at many points in her life, but couldn't bring herself to start anything serious until she met Eloy. Interestingly, she shows almost no fear when facing monsters such as the Heartless, but shows a particular fear of both sharks and flying insects. She tends to use big words while speaking and while she's quick to call someone out when they are lying, she herself is a terrible liar. Weaknesses Relationships *Alexei Nativiallum *Natashaa Leointh Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love *Eloy A. Rosario **Anna's only been in Love Twice before, the first being her teammate Heinrich Weisbach, which ended before it even started due to him being shot in the head during Adolf Hitler's Downfall. Since then, she's had no romantic feelings for anyone for the next 94 years, also due to the fact that she did not hold anyone close to her. After Eloy arrived on earth and began his heroic deeds and slowly building up the Heroton Group, she began to catch wind of him over New Capture on both the Internet and Television. While Searching for Commander Albert Y. Nagi due to him causing havoc in Shibuya, Tokyo, where she currently lives, Anna hunted down Nagi and eventually ran into Eloy on chance he was hunting him down too. The two start to hit off almost an instant friendship, as well as a good partnership, watching out for each other during battles. After a while, Anna realizes she's starting to like Eloy, which displeases her because she doesn't want to become attached to someone she'll outlive. She does her best to cover up how she feels, though Eloy doesn't seem to notice. During a Fight with Both Nagi and Nagato, Anna is caught off gaurd and Knocked unconscious. After Waking up, Natashaa has taken her to his home, and talks with her about him and how he saved her life, followed by Natashaa encouraging Anna's feelings. *Rhoda Teneiro **When spending her time as Cammy Meele, Anna had a secret lover in the form of her Co-worker, Rhoda Teneiro. Regardless of her killing off the persona of Cammy after being arrested, Anna continued to write to Rhoda even after she eventually married Eloy. To this day, Rhoda is the only non-main character to know Anna's secrets. Trivia *While spending her years on Earth, she's learned over 15 languages, including Chao, as well as become a Major Collector of Various Items that came out over time, her favorites being Legos, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards and various types of electronics. ** Despite knowing 15 different Languages, her basic English is very similar to that of a British accent on Earth, as is the case with all Aeternusians. *During the Time that Video Games where invented, she started her obsession of them, having almost every video game system that's been released since then. **Her Favorite Systems are the PS4, Nintendo Wii/Wii U, 3DS XL, 2DS, Nintendo Famicom and X-Box 360, And due to her having to constantly move and learn a new Language, most of her systems aren't Region Locked or are in another Language (Such as her Vita being Japanese and her GBA being German). **Her Favorite Video Game series is the Sonic the Hedgehog series, which she shares with Eloy A. Rosario, to the Point where she acts like a shy fangirl when she finally meets Sonic in Person. *While only to Eloy, Anna stated that he was the second person who truly understood her, the first being her Younger Brother. *While Anna is also a part time actress, and is shown cosplaying as other characters, she has a particular dislike for regular Jeans, usually opting for either shorts or skirts, her reason being "Since she's very active and needs to move around a lot, jeans are way to constrictive for her liking." *People often comment on Anna's Body, Praising her for keeping it so well maintained. **In her Gag Reel in After Years, She is forced into cosplaying as various characters from other series, such as Edea Lee from Bravely Default , Princess Daisy from the Super Mario Series , and Ruichi Lambda to name a few. *Anna was born the Same Year when the events of The Heroton Group Origins: Trinity Keys Transpire. *Ever since she's lived on Planet Earth, Anna has taken up a new persona and moved to a new location every 15 years, though the three known personalities are Diantha; Kalos Pokemon League Champion and Famous actress, and Cammy Meele; a Canadian flight attendant who was accidentally caught up in a smuggling ring. Gallery 04-11-2013 10;44;58PM.JPG|Concept art of Anna's Face by Eloy Rosario (Erick's New Arm is depicted in the Middle) 09-14-2013 11;44;38PM2.jpg|Anastasha's original design in the old timeline. 05-29-2013 02;05;30AM.JPG|Anna's Princess atire 08-28-2013 3.png|Anna's Outfit c. 1945 05-06-2013 02;46;35AM.jpg|Concept art of Anna's 1945 outfit Theme Songs